When the Rain Fell in Brooklyn
by LordRyuTenshi
Summary: December 6th, 1899. Spot Conlon was never one for rain. Especially not on his turf. The papes he and his Newsies sold would be ruined and business would be zero. But he knew it would soon come and soon pass, and nothing would change. It would be just another rainy day in Brooklyn. Oh, was he wrong.


**Author's Note: This is my third story, hooray. I promise I'll keep up with updates this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. If I did, Rain would be right there, ruling New York with his hubby, Spot.**

* * *

It was just another miserable rainy day in Brooklyn for Spot Conlon, the papes washing away with the showers and staining his hands with ink, the streets empty and cold, and nothing was visible due to the hard rainfall. His fellow Newsie, Racetrack, sat beside him as they looked out of the lodging house's windows, their heads in their hands. "Dis is just great, Spot. We ain't gonna get any business if we'se just layin' around here all day like a buncha bozos, can' we go _do_ somethin'?" Race broke the silence, and Spot stared at him for a moment. "Race, y'know we can' go out there, dem showers ain't gonna let up anytime soon," Spot snapped, just wishing that the rain could go away and he could be out there in the bright Sun.

Gee, Spot, y'sure are cranky t'day, ain'tcha?" Race asked before getting up and sighing, pulling out a cigar and going to smoke it in his room. Spot blinked before directing his grey eyes back outside, where he saw someone- a boy, with short black hair, fair skin, and drenched grey and blue clothing- twirling out in the rain like he was dancing. Spot found himself getting up and grabbing his coat that smelled of smoke and soap, thanks to the lodging house, and stalked down the stairs to the front door. He nodded his head towards one of his boys and went outside.

The boy was twirling out in the middle of the street and it was _pouring._ What was he thinking?! Spot sighed and started to walk towards the boy. "Ey, kid. Y'know it's rainin', right? You'se gonna catch a cold, come on inside, it's warm," Spot called over the loud splashing of the rain hitting the pavement. The boy smiled and looked back at Spot. "I know it's raining, silly. I'm dancing in it," he said in a soft, barely audible voice, and resumed twirling. "Dance with me," he continued, and Spot blinked.

"Y'want me to _what_ with ya?" Was all he could get out at that moment, because soon his hands were grabbed and he was pulled out into the street. "Whoa whoa whoa! Not here, are ya dumb? My Newsies is watchin' me, just come inside!" Spot exclaimed albeit a little bitterly, and the boy pouted, but followed Spot when he started to walk back inside the lodging house. Spot sighed exasperatedly when he saw that he was soaked through to the bone. He wrang out his hat and looked at the boy, staring straight at him with his slate coloured eyes. The boy blinked and spoke soon afterwards. "...sorry about that. I just love the rain," he said, and Spot grumbled. "Come on up, I'll pay for your bed or somethin', you a Newsie?" The boy hummed and followed Spot upstairs, their shoes squelching as they ascended. "Yes, but I haven't exactly sold a paper before," he murmured.

Spot felt his hair drip beneath his cap as he thought about possibly letting this kid be a Brooklyn Newsie. _Nah,_ he thought, _dis kid's too..._ Spot looked at the boy again, head to toe, his eyes lingering on his face for just a moment too long. _Dis kid's too pretty to be a Brooklyn Newsie.. but I'll keep 'im around.. as a little boid._ He nodded and flipped a dime over to their lodging house landlord, and he nodded before Spot led the boy to an empty bed. It was, fortunately for the boy, in the far corner of the room by one of the only windows. He sat on the bed, hearing it creak a little due to his weight. Spot leaned against the bedpost, since the beds were built for two, one on top and the other on bottom. He spoke up, "So eh, kid.. You gotta name?" Spot stared at him again and his lip quirked into a slight smirk when he noticed the boy blush.

"...M-My name's Dominik.. Dominik Lunell, I-I was looking for a few Newsies in B-Brooklyn when it started to rain and.." Dominik trailed off, staring out into the storm again, before Spot had to wave in his face to grab back his attention. "Kid, y'need a Newsie name. We ain't gonna go around callin' ya by y'foist name. It just ain't right," he said, before he looked out the window, wondering just what this kid could be called. He'd probably think of it later, since it was time to sleep. Spot sighed and looked at Dominik before getting up, going over to his own bed. "Kid, try an' think of a name for y'self, I'm gonna snooze," he said, and took off his shirt and pants, revealing his white nightclothes underneath. Off went his shoes, hat, and belt, and he climbed into bed, and the lights went out. Dominik sighed and took off his hat, untied his tie, and took off his vest and shoes before crawling into bed, eventually falling asleep.

Little did they know, that in the morning, everything would come to a stop. Even the rain.


End file.
